Teamwork
by stargazer 1017
Summary: [PRWF] Taylor's past comes back to her--Rated PG-13 for some language *Completed*
1. Prologue: Where There's a Will. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. . .yada, yada, yada. . .but there are a couple of characters that are mine along the way.  
  
Summary: Ever wondered who else would know about Taylor's landing on the Animarium? Someone's gotta know. . .this is the Air Force we're talking about. This is kinda my take on the thought.  
  
Pairings: Cole/Alyssa (slight fluffiness, but not fully. This is a Taylor story after all!)  
  
Spoilers: Up to episode six in PRWF. This story can fall behind my other WF story about Cole and Alyssa as well.  


Teamwork  
Chapter1: Prologue--Where There's a Will. . .  
By: stargazer_1017

"Yellow Eagle, this is Robin 1, do you read me, Copy?"

Second Lt. Taylor Rowe nodded to the person over the radio, even though she knew she wouldn't be seen. "Still here, Robin 1," she replied. Taylor twisted her head slightly to look behind her. "Hey Vertigo, still awake?" she called to her rio. Taylor smiled smugly as she manuvered in the sky, testing all altitudes she could fly to.

"Eagle, you gotta watch out where you're flying to," Vertigo replied, giving a soft chuckle. "Next thing you know, we'll be flying into the sun."

"Vertigo, you know me ever to fly us into a danger zone?"

"No ma'am," Vertigo replied. "But you almost scraped the desert back in Arizona."

Taylor chuckled. Vertigo was always acting like a tough guy outside of the plane. She loved testing his nerves in the sky. . .

Alarms sounding brought Taylor back to reality. "What's going on?" she asked.

Vertigo was silent as he pushed buttons, trying to decipher what was going on. "Something's not right," he muttered.

"What's not right?" Taylor demanded, checking over her controls. The needles were going haywire, and for some reason, the compass was spining out of control. "What the hell is this?" Taylor yelled.

"Eagle, we're kinda far off base. I think we should try and see if we can turn around," Vertigo said, still trying to decipher the information that was coming in through the plane's radars.

"Hey Eagle, Vertigo, you all right there?" a woman's voice spoke in Taylor's headset.

"We're fine, Skittles," Taylor replied to the other F-15 plane. "Your tracking's kinda going off," Skittles replied back. "Why don't we turn around?" she asked.

"And turn around on the mission? We're just a couple of miles away," Taylor replied. "We're going." Skittles sighed over the handset. "Your call this time," she replied. Taylor nodded, satisfied, and turned to look at the monitor again. Everything was back to normal.

"Robin 1, this is Yellow Eagle. We're already in range and ready to begin the exercise," Taylor radioed back to the control tower on base.

"Roger that, Yellow Eagle. The mission will begin in five minutes. Get your positions ready," the controller replied.

Taylor looked outside of the plane. Even though plexiglass covered the top of the plane, she took a deep breath, as if inhaling the air rushing around outside her. 'Not even the wind can keep up with me in one of these,' she thought happily. Flying had always been her dream, ever since she was a little girl. Her father had been a fighter pilot in the navy and he was one of the best.

Why had Taylor chosen the Air Force? It was one the most surperior air force power in the world. Sure, the Eagle wasn't as sneaky and agile as the Tomcat that her father once flew, but the F-15 Eagle had a couple of tricks of her own, as Taylor had proven time and time again.

"What the hell are these alarms sounding again?" Vertigo's slightly panicked voice brought Taylor out of her reverie. She looked at her monitors and frowned. The alarms were going off again. Now, they were spinning more out of control than ever.

Taylor gripped onto the control stick. She pushed forward steadily, trying to see if anything would happen to the steering. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Eagle, we better radio this in," Vertigo told his pilot.

"No way, Vertigo. We're fine. The controls are working and everything. I'm just gonna have to rely on your own sense of direction without the radars. Can you do that?" Taylor asked.

"Ma'am--"

"Vertigo, you can't be wussing out of me now."

"The exercise is starting in thirty seconds, ma'am! If we don't get ourselves killed by the rockets from the exercise, Skittles and her rio are!" Vertigo said, almost pleading. He looked around for the other Eagle. 

Taylor groaned, frustrated. She didn't want to back out on this mission now. They just had new equipment come in and she wanted to be one of the first pilots in the her squadron to test them. "We're staying, and that's an order!" Taylor yelled over the noise of the alarms. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Exercise ready--exercise begin!" a voice over her headset commanded. "Get ready!" Taylor warned her rio and also Skittles in the other plane, which suddenly flew beside her. 

"Roger that, Yellow Eagle," Skittles replied. She flashed a thumbs-up sign through the glass and then both she and Taylor split the air, like they usually did.

Taylor sped up the plane, and then Vertigo called out, "We've got missiles inbound Eagle. They're about 10 Kilometers off."

"Whoa," Taylor muttered. "Okay, I'm going for a blind spot here. Hang on!" she pulled the plane up and started to go into circular moves, called G's. Taylor didn't realize she was holding her breath until she sighed when Vertigo called out, "We lost them!"

"Yellow Eagle, this is Skittles. We've got a whole bunch of heat-seeking missiles on our six. We need back-up, over," Skittles voice said in Taylor's headset.

"I'm coming!" Taylor replied. She turned the plane to head back when she saw the most unbelievable thing. "What the heck is that?" she murmured.

"What did you say, Eagle?" Vertigo asked.

It was a floating piece of land, probably hundreds of yards above them. Taylor frowned. She couldn't be oxygen deprived, right? "Vertigo, how's our oxygen supply?"

"Still good, ma'am."

Taylor blinked. Then the floating piece of land ahead of her really was. . .a floating piece of land!

"Yo Eagle, you all right? We gotta head back to help Skittles out."

For some reason, the floating island was intriguing Taylor. She couldn't take her eyes off it. Then she realized she was heading straight for it! She looked down at the control stick. Yep, she had unconciously steered towards it. Taylor tried to steer the plane from the island, but for some reason, it jerked away, as if fighting against her controls. 

"Damn it!" Taylor yelled, trying to pull on the stick harder. 

"Eagle, what's going on? We're heading too high!" Vertigo yelled, trying to look out the window at where they were, but the sun glared in his eyes.

They were speeding towards the floating island. Taylor realized that maybe in a minute or two they would reach it and and crash right into the bottom of it. . ."Eject, Vertigo!"

"What?"

"I said eject!"

"What's going on?. . ."

"The plane's heading straight into the sky! I can't stop it!"

"But what about you?"

"Just eject, damnit! That's an order!"

Taylor knew Vertigo was probably hesitating to eject. No real pilot would eject unless he or she really had to. Taylor was going to stay with this baby as long as she could. She was hers.

"Damnit, Yellow Eagle, where are you? I can only confuse a few of the missiles for so long. Where the hell are you?" Skittles strained voice yelled in Taylor's headset.

Taylor continued to pull on the stick. She knew she should help Skittles out. . but right now she couldn't. "Damnit Vertigo, I told you that was an order!" she yelled at him. Vertigo paused before pushing the eject button on his side.

Taylor kept pulling on the stick. Suddenly, it seemed to obey her command and the stick moved over to the right. Taylor's jaw tightened as she kept her hold on the stick. The floating land was coming closer. Just a little bit more. . .

The edge of the floating island just missed the plane's wing by a few feet. Taylor sighed with relief, letting herself relax a little. She took a look outside and gasped. 

The floating island was beautiful. There were lucious greenery, a beautiful waterfall emptying into a large lake..."Unbelieveable," Taylor murmured. Then she frowned. "This can't be heaven or anything," she thought outloud. Then she stared back at the island. It could sure pass as it.

Where the hell am I?

Author's Notes: You like? I hope that wasn't too confusing. Sometimes, I think I'm watching too much JAG *grins* See? I can write a non-Red and White story. . .although a little of it's going to be in the story. Chapter two's coming up really soon. Please R/R or send me e-mail: stargazer_1017@lycos.com


	2. Chapter 1: We Meet Again

Disclaimer: Yep. . .been there, done that. . .  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, guys. More Cole and Alyssa? Hmm. . .guess I have another story to work on =) Don't worry, that'll come later.  
Okay, this chapter is more humorous than I planned it to be. Honest! I didn't plan for Danny and Alyssa to. . .nevermind. Don't want to spoil the moment ;) You'll just have to read on to find out. More Author's notes at the end of the chapter. As always, please review. Oh! And check out my webpage please: http://red-and-pink.cjb.net Please let me know what you think of the site by leaving a message in the guestbook. It lets me know if I should hold onto the site or not. 

Teamwork  
Chapter 1: We Meet Again  
By: stargazer_1017  


"Achoo!" Alyssa covered her nose and mouth quickly with both hands. When the sneeze passed, she moaned and sniffled. Cole, who was standing beside her, gazed at her concerned. "Are you all right, Alyssa?" he asked.

Alyssa turned to him, putting a smile on her face. "I'm fine!" she said cheerfully, and then sneezed again. Cole winced. Alyssa had been like this all morning. Then an idea came to mind. "Hey I know, why don't I fix you something?"

"Something?" Alyssa repeated.

Cole nodded enthusiastically. "I learned to make elixirs and medicines when I was back home. There are a lot of plants here. I'm sure I'll find something to get rid of those sneezes."

Alyssa looked grateful and was about to reply when Danny came up behind Cole and said, "Think you can make something for me too?" he asked, his voice nasal.

Cole frowned. Come to think of it, Danny was sick yesterday too. He nodded. "Don't worry, you and Alyssa are going to be feeling well by tomorrow," Cole assured them.

Danny and Alyssa were about to reply--but ended up sneezing at the same time. Cole jumped back. When Danny and Alyssa gave him a weird look, Cole gave a sheepish laugh. "Uh, I'll go look for those plants now," he spun around quickly and ran out.

He ran into Taylor on his way out. "Hey Taylor!" he called to her. Taylor turned to look at him. "Hey," she replied to his retreating figure. She watched him run off and then shrugged.

Walking inside the chambers, she saw Alyssa blowing her nose over a book on her thighs. "Hey Alyssa," she greeted her fellow ranger.

Alyssa looked up, crumpling the tissue. "Hey," she replied, sniffling.

Taylor took a quick glance around. "Where's Max and Danny?" she asked.

"Max's out skateboarding, and Danny's looking for medicine," Alyssa replied.

"And Cole?"

Alyssa smiled. "He's looking for some herbs to make an elixir for Danny and me. "You and Danny caught a cold, huh?" Taylor asked.

Alyssa moaned. "I hope not. I've got mid-terms next week, and it'd be pretty embarassing to be sneezing over every question.

Taylor smiled and tried to stiffle a laugh. Imagining Alyssa sneezing practically every second was funny. Taylor noticed that Alyssa was glaring at her--somewhat. Taylor dropped her smile and heard movement behind her. She turned and saw Danny holding an empty medicine box in his hand. "Uh-oh, we're all out," he said, shaking the box.

Taylor waved her hand dismissedly. "Don't worry about it. I'll go into the city and buy some."

Alyssa moved the book off her thighs and stood up. "Why don't we just wait for Cole to finish his elixir? Maybe our colds will clear up in no time, just like he said."

Taylor shrugged. "Your call on this one. I'm just gonna," she pointed to the other side, "stand over there."

*************

Cole had found the plants and made the elixir--and a couple of hours later, Danny and Alyssa drowsy and still sneezing. A cough was coming out too.

Max wrinkled his nose. "Man, what did you guys catch?" he asked. "Okay, who's been jumping in the waterfall naked again?" he joked.

Alyssa and Danny glared at him. Grouchy, Max thought, turning away. Taylor, who was sitting on a chair reading a magazine, got up. "I guess I'll be getting that medicine now," she said, putting her magazine down and heading for the door. She nodded towards Max. "Wanna come along?" she asked.

Max shrugged and followed Taylor outside. When they reached city level, they headed for downtown in search of a drugstore.

"I hope we don't catch what Danny and Alyssa got," Max said. "I hate getting sick."

"Well, with what tight quarters we're in, we're most likely to catch it," Taylor said reasonably, keeping her eyes forward.

"Thanks for the comforting words," Max retorted. He rolled his eyes. 

Taylor glanced sideways at Max and smiled. The kid'll always be the same, she thought inwardly. As she scanned the signs outside the store, her eyes caught a familiar sight--the Air Force Recruiter office.

Taylor read the sign: MSgt. Erin Williams, Air Force Recrutier. Join the supreme Air Power in the world. 

It had been almost a year since Taylor had been discharged from the Air Force. She remembered coming into MSgt. William's office--she was a bright, hopeful kid with dreams of wings and no fear. Back then, the Air Force was her world. It was everything.

Things have changed, Taylor thought. I became a ranger, and even though I was helping the world by flying, somehow, it feels different from saving the world by being a ranger.

Just then, laughter and a familiar voice broke Taylor's thoughts. She looked up the street and saw two women talking and walking together. Her eyes widened on the short woman in her Air Force dress blues. "Kendra?" Taylor asked aloud.

The woman turned from the tall girl dressed in civilian clothing to look at who called her name. Her face's expression went from laughter to complete surprise. "Taylor?" she asked.

Taylor smiled. It had been forever since she had seen a person in uniform, let along a former co-worker. "It's nice to see you again! How have you been?" Taylor asked, walking foward.

The woman's face changed expression again--this time, it was totally blank. "Fine," she replied curtly. She turned to the tall girl. "Ready to go in?" She asked. When the tall girl nodded, Kendra opened the door to the recruiter's office and both women went in.

"Man, she just charming," Max retorted, watching the door close. When Taylor said nothing, he turned to look at her. "Taylor? You okay?"

Taylor was just as surprised by the exchange as Max was. Why would Kendra--"Taylor!"

Taylor turned to look back at Max, who nodded towards the recruiting office. "Who was that?" he asked.

Taylor turned back to look at the office. They probably woudln't be back out anytime soon. "No one," Taylor replied, walking forward, not saying another word. Max sighed and followed her. He knew better than to question his once-leader.

*****************

The next day was bright and sunny as usual on the Animarium. . .but for some reason, it was too bright for Cole. Cole shielded his hand from the sun's rays and then sneezed loudly. Not too far away, Danny started giggling.

Cole narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Danny laughed even harder. "You caught it too!" he said between gasps.

Cole shook his head and growled. Ever since Taylor and Max had come back with the medicine and they had given it to Danny and Alyssa, their moods had been--swinging. Danny could be laughing his butt off this moment and the next he could be raging like a . . .bison.

Cole swung his leg over the nature-made bed and made his way down to the dining table. He sneezed again as he sat down. "Oh no," he muttered, shutting his eyes. When he opened them, he looked around. Since Alyssa wasn't feeling well, no one had prepared breakfast for them.

"Good morning!"

"Aughh!" Cole nearly jumped off the bench. His heart pounded in his ears as he turned to look at Alyssa, who had somehow snuck up behind him. "Alyssa, what--" Cole stopped suddenly when he felt the sneeze welling up inside him. "Achoo!" he covered his nose and mouth just in time with his hands. Then he heard laughing.

"Are you laughing because I probably caught it too?" he asked Alyssa, his hands still covering his nose and mouth.

"You're just so cute!" Alyssa declared, throwing her arms around Cole's shoulders and resting her head on his head, giving him a hug from behind. Normally, Cole would've enjoyed the embrace. Right now, he felt that Alyssa would turn around and probably snap at him about something.

He didn't want to wait and find out. He got up and took Alyssa's hand. "Come on now, back to bed."

"But Cole, I--" she started, pointing towards where she usually made breakfast.

"Come on Alyssa, you've gotta get some rest," Cole insisted, pulling her along. Alyssa gave a grunt of frustration, but said nothing and she let herself be pulled along anyway.

Max came out from where he slept for the night and walked towards the dining table. Just then, Cole sneezed again. Max sped around them. "Just stay away from me," he warned the two. Cole glared at Max, and Alyssa just rubbed her eyes.

Max ran to the table and took a seat. Then he realized something. "Hey Alyssa, WHERE"S BREAKFAST?" he yelled at her.

There was no response. Max rolled his eyes and got up. Breakfast. . .he had never cooked here before. . .a swoosh sound rang and Max looked up and saw Taylor jogging in. "Where'd you come from?" Max asked as Taylor reached him.

"Woke up early and went out for a job to clear my head," Taylor replied, panting. Max looked at her as if she had gone crazy. "Whatever," he replied.

"Achoo!" a loud sneeze made Max and Taylor spin around. Cole was coming towards them. "You caught it too?" Taylor asked.

"I guess I was hanging around Alyssa a lot yesterday," Cole replied sheepishly.

"Well take some medicine."

Cole bit on his lip. "I've got a question." When Taylor raised her eyebrow in response, Cole went forward. "When I take it, will I be as crazy as them?"

Taylor frowned. "Crazy as who?" she asked. Just then, she noticed Danny and Alyssa walking towards them. As Max ran behind Taylor, ready to use her as a shield, Danny and Alyssa's grins became even wider. "What the heck is going on?" Taylor asked.

Danny, who had something behind his back, revealed. . .a water gun. He leveled it at Cole's surprised face. Then a lightbulb went off in Danny's head--and he pointed the water gun at Taylor.

"You fire that thing at me and I promise you'll be dead in a minute," Taylor growled at him, shooting him her patented glare.

Danny looked deflated and slowly lowered the watergun. Taylor threw her hands up in the air. "What the heck is happening to you guys?" she demanded. Then she remembered something. She turned to look at Max. "Hey, that medicine we got yesterday? Didn't the pharmasist say it was a new brand with different ingredients?"

Max shrugged. Taylor groaned frustratedly. She turned back to Cole. "Take it anyway," she told him. Then she turned around and headed towards the doors.

"Hey, where you going?" Max called to her.

Taylor stopped in her tracks. "I'm going to Albright Air Force Base," she replied.

An Air Force base? What would she want to do there? Max thought. Go to an Air Force Base or. . .Max turned to look back at his three teammates. Danny had that grin back on his face, Alyssa looked like she was trying to stiffle a giggle, and Cole sneezed.

Taylor started walking again and Max turned around and ran up with her. "Hey wait! Don't leave me here with them!"

Author's notes: I know, whacko huh? I honestly didn't mean for Danny and Alyssa to be so whacked out. . .it just came out that way. It's just so funny =) So we finally meet a person from Taylor's military past. I know, it's not the same from how it went on the tv show (well, we don't actually know because it hasn't aired yet). Next chapter is coming up. It's all Taylor (well, maybe a bit of Max). I like the brother/sister relationship that Taylor and Max have.


	3. Chapter 2: Bringing Up the Past

Disclaimers: Yup, in the prologue

Author's Notes: Okay, I use the term "Orglings" for those little nasty creatures that closely resemble putties? Anyone know the name for them? Please let me know so I can make the correction.  
And if you're wondering, I find Taylor an interesting character too. I don't think of her as a bitch. Some people got that impression when she didn't open to Cole, but she reacted how anyone would when their "territory" is taken from them. Taylor's probably the first yellow ranger that I liked (Katie comes pretty close, but not much storylines were given to her). The one thing I didn't get about Taylor is her concept of teamwork. I'll explain that in the epilogue. Most of my explainations about the story will be in the epilogue. Read on!

Teamwork  
Chapter 2: Bringing up the Past  
By: stargazer_1017  


"Why are we going to a military base again?" Max asked through his helmet. Since none of the rangers had a car, Taylor and Max had to use the Savage Cycles to get to Albright Air Force base, which was about a ten minute drive from Turtle Cove City.

"I have some business," Taylor replied.

"With who? You've been gone from the military for a long time now," Max asked. When Taylor didn't respond, he shook his head and turned his attention back on the road. They drove into the small town the Air Force base was located in, Windrow, and stopped. Taylor let the power animals revert back to their true forms and head back to the Animarium and she and Max de-morphed. "How far from here is it?" Max asked.

Taylor nodded towards the main street. "We have to go uptown, but it's not that far," she replied. They started their walk and headed towards the main gate of the base. A fence blocked the opening and a guard stood in the post in the middle and each opening for two lanes of traffic had a guard at each gate. "Halt," the guard spoke, putting his hand up.

"Guard, is there any way I can get on base," Taylor asked.

"May I see your ID?"

Taylor's almost let her shoulders slump. Her military ID expired when she was discharged. She told the guard so and the guard shook his head. "I'm sorry, but without military ID, you won't be allowed to enter the base."

Taylor looked past the guard to look at the base. It was the same like it had aways been. She was so close--

"Lieutenant, it's a pleasure seeing you here," a voice boomed behind Taylor and Max. The guard at the gate saluted the person who just spoke. Taylor and Max spun around to see a man in a car. He was in his blues uniform with two stars on his shoulders.

Taylor went to the position of attention. "Sir!" she said, saluting the man.

The man nodded and saluted her back. "Relax, Lieuteant. . .I mean, Taylor. It's been a long time since you've worn one of these, has it?" he asked.

Taylor relaxed. "Yes, General," she agreed, nodding.

The General nodded back. "What's the problem here."

"Sir, this woman wants to get on base, but her ID expired. I'm not allowed to let her in unless she is sponsered by one who works on base," the guard replied.

"Well then get in," the General said, pressing the auto-lock on his doors. "I'm heading back to the squardon anyway."

"Are you sure that's all right, sir?" Taylor asked. 

The General nodded. "Hop in before I change my mind," he said.

Taylor nodded to Max and they both climbed in the vehicle. The General turned to Taylor. "We can catch up on how civilian life's treating you," he said, smiling at her.

Taylor smiled back. General Cooper had always been a wonderful commander. He was sympathetic, but tough. He didn't take any slack from anyone. If you gave him excuses, you'd be spending extra hours in the squardon--doing "personal improvement exercises."

As they went through the gate, the General asked, "So how has civilian life been treating you, Taylor?"

"It's been okay, sir. Hanging in there," Taylor replied, not wanting to give out anything.

General Cooper nodded. "Good, good. . ." he looked in the rearview mirror at his other passenger. "What's your name, son?"

Max straightened up. "M-Max, sir," he stuttered. Taylor clamped her mouth shut to keep from laughing. The General picked up the stutter. "M-Max? What kinda name is that?" he demanded.

"Actually, it's just one "M", sir."

The General chuckled. "Well, I'll be! He can talk well after all!" he said. The General looked back at him through the mirror. "You don't have to be nervous son, I'm just a regular guy like you. . .unless you're enlisting, well that's a different story."

Max nodded quickly and the General turned back to Taylor. "Thinking about coming back to us, Taylor?"

Taylor shook her head. "I wish I could say so, sir, but actually, I'm came here to look for Kendra."

"Ah, yes, she's still here."

"Yes sir, I saw her in Turtle Cove yesterday."

The General nodded. "She's trying to get some more young women to join the Force. Been pretty successful too." 

Taylor nodded. "If you need to see her, I can get someone to bring you to her," the General continued, "she's not flying today."

"That would be great, sir," Taylor replied as the General made a last turn into the parking lot of his office. Everyone got out of the car and walked into the building.

"Squadron, 'tench hut!" someone yelled. The room immediately snapped to attention.

"As you all were," General Cooper called out and everyone relaxed, going back to what they were doing. General Cooper nodded at a man at the front desk. "Sergeant Wallace," he called the man. Sergeant Wallace approached the three. "Sir?" he asked.

"Show these people to Hangar Bay 2B. They're looking for Lieutenant Kendra Breeman," the General ordered.

Sergeant Wallace nodded. "Yes, sir." He turned to Taylor and Max. "Right this way," he said, leading them back outside.

When they walked outside, the sergeant lead them to a jeep and drove them to hangar 2B. After thanking the sergeant, Taylor and Max walked into the hangar. Then Taylor noticed who she was looking for. 

Kendra, who had on BDUs instead of blues this time, was looking over a plane with another person. They were pointing out various parts of the engine. Taylor approached them and asked softly, "Any problems with the plane?"

Kendra and the other man turned to the voice. "Taylor, what are you doing here?" Kendra asked coolly.

"Well, I saw you in town the other day and I had to come and see how you were," Taylor replied.

Kendra raised her eyebrows and said nothing. Then she turned to the man beside her. "Airman Wong, this is Taylor Rowe and. . ."

"Max," he replied, nodding.

Kendra nodded. She turned to Airman Wong. "Why don't you show these two the hangar?" she asked him.

The airman nodded, but Taylor interrupted, "That's okay. I need to talk with the Lieutenant about something. Max, you go ahead."

Max raised his eyebrow at Taylor, but said nothing. He followed Airman Wong out and Kendra started walking around the plane. "Hey, we still have to catch up on things," Taylor tried making conversation, following her.

"Catch up on what? Your new life?" Kendra spat out, not turning around and continuing to circle the plane.

"Well that, and how's everything with you?"

Kendra took the ladder away from the plane and started to head outside the hanger. "Oh, you're actually interested?" she asked.

Taylor caught up with her and walked on her left. "Of course I am," Taylor insisted. "Congratulations on getting your silver bar."

Kendra said nothing. "Good morning, ma'am," someone said and saluted. Kendra saluted him back and then said, "Fine. Anything else?"

Taylor couldn't take it anymore. "Damnit, why are you acting like this? What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

She stopped abruptly in her tracks when Kendra did also. "Why the hell am I acting like this? Don't you remember anything? What went on last year before you left?"

"Before I left?"

Kendra shook her head in disbelief. "You and your short term memory. You know, I still don't believe that nothing happened up there in the sky that day we were testing out the new equipment."

So that was what this was about. "What does that have to do with anything?" Taylor demanded.

Kendra shook her head, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "We were best friends, partners, wingmen," Kendra spat out. "You couldn't even trust me with the truth."

Kendra knew something, Taylor realized. She couldn't have known about Animarium, could she? Maybe she just knew there was something that happened. "That hasn't changed, and you know that, Kendra."

"You couldn't even tell me the truth. . .even after you left me to crash with those missles on me," Kendra said, bitter.

Taylor shook her head. She thought back to that day. . .In the time that she had landed on Animarium, she didn't go back to check on Kendra, to get those missles off her six. "Look, Kendra I--"

"You didn't care at all, did you? I was in the hospital weeks and not once did you come by and see me. We were like sisters," Kendra said, shaking her head. "You were never even sorry," she whispered and then spun around.

Suddenly, alarms split the air. "All Personnel, attention all personnel, we're under Code Red. I repeat, Code Red."

An attack is going on, Taylor realized, remember the command. "What the heck?" Kendra screeched.

Taylor turned to her and saw Orglings running around. What were they doing on base? Why would Master Org want to attack a military base?

"Their attacking the city's water supply!" someone who was running past yelled.

Taylor's eyes widened. That's right! The water supply was on base. . .not too far from the hangar. Taylor started running. "Hey, you can't go that way!" Kendra yelled.

Taylor ran past the personnel who were running in the opposite direction. Probably retrieving weapons, she thought. I'll be done before they get back. She pumped her legs harder to reach the water supply. "Hey, Uglings!" she yelled at them. Some turned around, some kept to their work--which looked like they were trying to contaminate the water supply.

Then they came for her. Taylor clenched her fist and prepared herself to fight, but she was sorely outnumbered. She began fighting her way to the water supply and suddenly realized how badly she was outnumbered when she was hit hard from behind. Taylor fell to the ground and looked up. An Orgling was going to stomp on her and Taylor put her hands up to sheild herself.

"Kyah!"

Taylor moved her arms and saw the Orgling fall right beside her. Taylor looked in the direction of the voice. "Kendra? What are you doing here?"

Kendra was in a fighting stance. 'I told you not to come this way," she replied.

"I can handle these guys."

"Yeah, I saw that from the way you were lying down on the ground."

Taylor got up and stanced. "Just go. Really, I got these guys."

Kendra shook her head. "Guess you forgot another thing the Air Force taught you. You forgot the whole concept of teamwork. Geez, it was only a year ago that you last used the concept, wasn't it?" Kendra asked, wryly.

I use it when I fight Orgs, Taylor thought inwardly, but said nothing. "Guess we'll have to refresh my memory then, Skittles," Taylor said, turning to her once friend.

Kendra raised her eyebrow and smiled slowly. She turned and with a loud cry, she kicked the Orgling coming at her. Taylor nodded back and started to fight. Even though they seemed like they were outnumbered, they worked together to breakdown the group of Orglings surrounding them. Taylor turned around to look at the water supply--there were about five left. "Back off!" Taylor yelled at them, running and kicking one in the back. 

Kendra ran up behind Taylor. "Double team?" she asked. Taylor nodded and then noticed the Orglings were standing in a straight row. "How about a bomb attack?" she suggested.

Kendra grinned, stepping back. "Sounds good to me." Taylor cupped her hands and Kendra ran forward. She stepped with her right foot into Taylor's hands and with Taylor's strength and her jump, she jumped high into the air, and laid her body flat. She crashed perfectly into the four Orglings, knocking them out. 

Taylor pumped her fist into the air. "All right!" she yelled, running forward to help Kendra up. "Guess you didn't forget after all," Kendra replied, taking her friend's hand.

Taylor nodded and then took a deep breath. "You know Kendra, I am sorry about leaving you out there that day. I'm sorry that you had to bail your plane," she started.

Kendra stood without saying a word and then nodded slowly. "What exactly are you hiding, Taylor? Isn't it even something you can tell me? We were buddies, we went through everything together--basic training, flight school, military life. . ."

Taylor took a deep breath and sighed. "I would if I could, honestly. It's just. . .something I have to keep," Taylor replied.

"Are you guys okay?" Taylor and Kendra looked up. Max, in his Blue Ranger uniform ran up to them. Taylor nodded. "We're fine."

Kendra looked at him with surprise. "Wow, the Blue Ranger? Aren't you guys usually in Turtle Cove?" she asked, suspiciously.

Max put his gloved hand on his helmet, as if scratching his head. "Well. . .you know. . .we, uh, travel around?" he said. Kendra raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Taylor, then back at Max. She shook her head. "I'll be right back. I have to check on my personnel," she said, and ran back to the hangar.

When Kendra was out of earshot, Taylor nudged her elbow into Max's side. "Nice answer, Max. Anymore uncertain comments?" 

"Well what was I supposed to say?" Max asked defensively. "I think we should call the others and let them know what's up. I think the rest of the base is safe."

Taylor nodded and pulled out her Growl Phone. After she had explained things to Alyssa, she closed her phone. Suddenly, Kendra started walking back towards them. "Uh-oh, I better go," Max said and went off.

Kendra had no expression on her face. "Taylor, I want to ask you something. . .and I want to hear the truth. No 'I'm sorry, I can't' or whatever else you might come up with. Okay?"

Taylor felt her stomach knot up slightly. She was uncertain about what Kendra was going to ask. "Okay," she said slowly.  
"What's your relationship to the Power Rangers?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Power Rangers. Out of all areas to inspect around the base, the Blue Ranger happened to come here first."

"How do you know that?"

"Just got through asking my personnel, and some others."

Taylor realized that Kendra might have some idea of her secret, but not the true idea. "What do you think is my relationship to the Rangers?" Taylor asked.

Kendra narrowed her eyes. Then Taylor saw something, slightly, pass in her eyes. Kendra shook her head. "After getting an apology, I guess this was too much to ask for."

"You mean this whole not talking to me was because of an apology? That's it?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"Hey! First, you bailed out on me in that exercise, then you coudln't even ask how I was when I was in the hospital, because you were running around doing whatever you were doing, and then you take your six years in the Air Force and leave without a word," Kendra replied. She and Taylor turned around, heading towards the hangar. 

Taylor remembered--after Kendra had crashed, she and her rio stayed about two weeks in the hospital, recovering. Taylor never could visit her--after she got off work, she went to the Animarium, teaching Princess Shayla about how humans lived in the world today. When she wasn't on the Animarium, she was in Turtle Cove, fighting off Orgs that appeared. Then Taylor realized that she couldn't fight the Orgs if she had an obligation to spend forty hours a week somewhere else. So when her six year contract was up, she got out.

"I'm really sorry about that, Skittles. When we ran that exercise, something happened. . .and I just couldn't stay anymore. I know you won't understand it now, but I promise one day, I'll tell you about it." Taylor turned to look at her friend. "Cause you're my wingman, right?"

Kendra turned to look at Taylor and held her first out. "Always, Yellow Eagle." Taylor put her fist down on Kendra's and smiled. "Hey," Taylor said, "I know I don't work in the military anymore, but is there any chance I'd get to fly one of the planes again?"

Kendra raised her eyebrow. "Think you remember everything?" she asked.

Taylor gave her a disbelieving look. "Believe me, I still remember everything we learned in flight school. How about it? Think you'll let me fly your plane?"

Kendra was silent for a moment. "Actually, I think I can," she replied. "Come back on Friday and I'll see what I can do."

"You got it."


	4. Epilogue: . . .There's Always A Way

Disclaimers: yep. . .got it   
  
Author's notes: All notes at the end  
  
  
Teamwork  
Epilogue: . . .there's always a way  
By: stargazer_1017  
  
  
Kendra looked up. "Hey, you actually got here," she said, smiling.  
Taylor had a full grin on her face. "And miss the chance to fly in my one true love, never," she replied. She noticed Kendra in her flight gear. "So did you get it?"  
"Despite your lack of confidence, I did. On one condition--I'll be your rio." Kendra laughed. "It'll be nice to see how rusty you are after all this time."  
Taylor smiled to herself. Flying in the Eagle Zord was pretty good practice for this, Taylor thought to herself. Still, she had missed the F-15 planes. Kendra grabbed a helmet and threw it at Taylor. "Suit up, Eagle, you're going flying."  
Taylor grabbed her gear and got ready in five minutes flat. "Let's go," Taylor said, getting on the plane.   
Kendra rolled her eyes. "Yes, ma'am," she said wryly. She gave a thumbs-up sign to the flagman on the ground and he nodded back at her. After they got into the plane and the cover was brought down, Taylor settled in. Everything felt familiar. . .even though this wasn't her plane. She started the engines and smiled at the familiar hum of the engines.  
"Skittles, this is Robin 2, you're clear on the runway."  
"Roger that, Robin 2. We're on our way," Kendra replied. She looked forward at Taylor. "Your call, Taylor."  
Taylor nodded and started up the engines. A smile spread across her face as she heard the familiar roar of the plane. Taylor looked to her left, where she saw the flag controller standing. It feels like old times, Taylor thought happily as she raised her right hand to salute the man. She accelerated and pushed forward on the stick and before she knew it, they were in the air. Taylor closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath.   
"Been forever since you've flown, Yellow Eagle?" Kendra asked.  
Taylor shrugged. She had flew in the Eagle, her Wild Zord, lots of times. But she loved piloting the F-15 like she was doing now. "Not exactly," Taylor replied cryptically. She grinned as she manuevered the plane into double G's.  
"Geez, Eagle, trying to get us killed?" Kendra was yelling through her smile, sounding like she was on a roller coaster. Taylor laughed.  
"So how'd you pull this off, Skittles? How'd I get to have a ride in your plane?" Taylor asked, looking over all the controls, trying to get herself familiar with everything again.  
"General Cooper gave me one last favor."  
"Last?"  
"I'm getting transfered to Pensacola."  
Taylor frowned and was tempted to look back at her friend. "You are? When?. . ."  
"Actually, today's my last day here," Kendra replied.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" Taylor asked.  
"I didn't think it really mattered."  
"Of course it does. Skittles, we've been buddies since basic and we've just regained our friendship." Taylor sighed. "Are you staying there permanently?"  
"Nah, probably not. I mean, everything I've got is here. See, that's why I didn't tell you. It's not like I'm going to be gone forever. But hopefully when I get back, you'll be back with us, huh?"   
Taylor thought for a moment. She loved the Air Force, but she loved being a ranger even more. . .and she couldn't give that up. "I can't promise anything, Skittles," Taylor replied, looking over the side of the plane as she spoke. She smiled when she saw the Animarium in view. "Let's head back," Taylor said.  
Kendra shrugged. "Sure."  
  
When they got back down, Max was waiting for them. "Hey, how'd you get on base?" Taylor asked him.  
Max was about to reply when a voice boomed out, "I saw him at the gate again, trying to get in." Taylor and Kendra turned to see General Cooper approaching from behind Max. Both Taylor and Kendra snapped to attention and gave a salute. When General Cooper saluted back, he laughed. "Guess he's joining us after all," he chuckled.  
Max gave a nervous laugh and turned to Taylor. Taylor rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "Lieutenant, report back to the offices when you're done here. The squadron's got a surprise for you," the General said.  
Kendra nodded, saluting again. After General Cooper left, Kendra turned to Taylor and Max. "Hey, remember, think about flying with us again, Yellow Eagle," Kendra said.  
Taylor nodded. "I promise I'll think about it, Skittles," she replied, extending her hand. Kendra smiled and shook her hand, then leaned forward to give her friend a hug. Then Kendra turned to Max. "You too. Ever thought about flying?"  
Max shook his head. "No thanks."  
Kendra shrugged. "Take care now, and show those squids how it's done," Taylor grinned, remembering her past dreams of being at Pensacola. Kendra grinned at her. "Sure thing." She nodded and turned around.  
As she was walking away, Max gave Taylor a look. "Yellow Eagle? Skittles? What the heck was that about?"   
Taylor rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk towards the gate. "Haven't you watched flying movies, Max? They're called call-signs."  
"Why Skittles?"  
Taylor laughed, remembering. "When whe started flight school, Skittles flew so high into the sky, the instructor swore that they had touched the rainbow up above," she replied.   
"Cool," Max replied. "And Yellow Eagle?"  
Taylor reached into her pocket to pull out her crystal, which held the Eagle inside. When Max nodded with understanding, Taylor asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"   
"Saw the plane over the Animarium, and was just wondering what it was doing flying over there," Max said. "Does Skittles know?"  
Taylor shook her head. "No, she doesn't," she replied. Then she heard the familiar roar of the F-15 engines and looked up just in time to see two streaking across the sky. She smiled slightly at the sight and after they had passed, she looked down at Max. "Come on, let's go home."  
  
~The End~  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked the story. Okay, here goes my explaination of the story:  
I made Taylor a 2LT because if she was anything higher, that means she must've stayed in the Air Force for more than 4 years. My guess at Taylor's age? At least 21. Kendra's rank is a 1LT.  
I used F-15 planes, the Eagle, because that's one of the Air Force's main planes. My mistake on how many people are in the plane. The Eagle is a single-seater. I had to make them double-seaters to make the story work =) But in truth, yes the Eagle is a single-seater.  
Had to change Taylor's call-sign. I had to rely on promo snaps to see her name, and I guess I didn't see it as clearly as I thought I did. That's what I get for missing the "Next time on. . ." Call-signs are pretty cool. Too bad not all military personnel can have that *grins* well, you could, but then I guess you'd look pretty stupid.   
Squid is a nickname for the Navy. All branches have got nicknames (many nicknames), like for example, Marines--Jarhead, Air Force--Flyboy, Army--Grunts, etc. . .Flyboy isn't too bad *grins*  
Thanks for reading, you guys. Just remember to review--and if you do review, please leave your e-mail. I'd love to e-mail you to thank you for reading my story! Ja ne!


End file.
